Wall hydrants of the prior art commonly have a valve means on the inner end thereof to effect the selective opening and closing of the hydrant to a source of fluid under pressure. The valves in such hydrants are normally expensive to fabricate. Further, these valves often chatter when opened because of the water pressure.